


The Blood On My Name

by TheWolfInSheepsWool



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Arya, Blood, Daenerys and Arya Friendship, Dragons, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Nymeria and Arya never get seperated, Political Alliances, Queen Daenerys, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfInSheepsWool/pseuds/TheWolfInSheepsWool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Arya Stark. I will have my revenge, I will make mockery of the lion's Castamere and the traitors will bleed one hundred times over for the tears and blood they have caused me and mine to shed." She announces from the back of what Daenerys now realizes is a Dire Wolf as they stand illuminated by the rising sun on the outskirts of Meereen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first kill of a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a youtube video, the crowned wolf was not my idea it came from another Arya/Gendry fic I read on AO3 I can't seem to find it though. So if you know the author let me know and I'll make sure to mention them. Trying to update weekly. Enjoy reading and I hope you like the fic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxNgIUGzZek ,seriously check out this video its awesome. though i don't believe they would call Rickon the young wolf, maybe the dark wolf or the lost wolf

   Queen Daenerys sat still and silent as the free men fought below in the pits. The smaller man looked more like a boy in leather and steel armor. Lean and willowy he fought with a bravoosi blade and lithe movements. She was intrigued by the snarling wolf crowned by what seemed like snowflakes embossed on the man’s chest. It seemed familiar, as if from another life.  
   

    His thin blade ran though his opponents throat whilst she was not paying attention. The taller blonde man fell with a thud in the dust, choking on his own blood. However when the blonde breathed his last the small man did not kneel as was expected, he stood tall after he wiped his blade free of blood on his opponents breeches. One hand reached up to remove his helm while the other held the blade.  
   

   She heard a feminine voice before she saw the face behind the helm. The man was pale, almost ghostly. His grey eyes seemed like molten steel. And at last the silver queen noticed he was not a man at all.  
   

     The helm fell to the arena floor. “I wish to join you, Silver Queen, as an advisor if not as a friend in your quest to retake the thrice damned Iron Throne.”  
Jorah Mormont, who had stood behind her with Tyrion Lannister moments before moved to her side. “Why would a dire wolf dare to once again place a dragon on the throne of the seven kingdoms?”  
 

     The woman’s eyes seemed to glitter for a moment. “Six. Six Kingdoms. The North has once again declared independence. I will not help to conquer my home Jorah Mormont.” Her lips tilted in an exhausted smile. “I would dare because the bastard lion who once sat there tortured my sister and murdered my father.” She gave the old knight a black look. “I dare because most of my family has been slaughtered by false kings and traitors. The north and I, we both remember and we will have revenge. One way or another.”

     Daenerys remained seated and raised a hand at Jorah to go back to his place, her face was cold and empty. “How dare you! The seven kingdoms are mine, mine by birthright. Belonging to my family by right of conquest.” She glared at the unnamed Stark girl, her voice like valyrian steel.

    “Your ancestors never conquered my home your grace, my ancestor Torrhen Stark knelt to Aegon the Conqueror to save his people. It was his choice which brought the north into the fold and it is the northern people’s choice to leave now.”  
   

   She was angry, her violet eyes were hard as this young woman dared to oppose her birthright. “And why should I trust you? Whose father was a traitor and a murderer?”

   The Girl’s face grew dark and held all the fury of a storm in the dead of winter as she stalked towards the raised platform Daenerys lounged upon. “I would not throw stones if I lived in a glass home your grace. Your father burned my grandfather alive with wildfire, and had my uncle strangled to death while trying to save him. Your brother stole my aunt from her bed in the hour of the wolf, he raped her, and he left her to die while she birthed my cousin!” She stood only five feet away now. “So truly why should I trust you?! Yet here I stand ready to bury the past and let it lay.” Her silver eyes were dark with anger.

   Daenerys sat in stunned silence with wide eyes while Tyrion grinned, Jorah and Daario drew their steel.

   The Stark girl whistled a low note and the shadows behind her moved, the shifted and moved until a wolf the size of a horse appeared from the inky depths. Daenerys gasped and raised her hand the mouth. The girl turned and strode toward it and placed a hand upon its massive head, the wolf was the same size as her dragons. She reached into the leather pouch and withdrew a scroll and placed it at her feet.

   “If you should choose me, your grace, Nymeria and I shall be at the northern edge of the city as the sun appears in the sky on the morrow. If you do not meet me I will be traveling back to Dorne, on this scroll you will find a deal. Accept or refuse, I could not care less.” With that she grabbed the wolf’s ruff and swung onto its mighty back, they turned and strode out of the arena.


	2. The letter

“How dare she!” the queen screeched as she strode into her throne room trailed by both her unsullied and her advisors “that little wretch thinks she can claim my kingdom! How do we know she is who she claims to be!” Tyrion Lannister carried the still sealed scroll from where it was tossed at the queen’s feet.

 

“The wolf, your grace, is all the proof I need.” breathed Tyrion as Daenerys spun and pinned him with a cold glare. He stood in his tracks not backing down. “She is the lost Lady Stark and if her sword and the beast she keeps do not convince you look to Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan who have both gazed upon the face that your brother and Robert Baratheon burned the realm to ashes for.”

 

Her chilling glare shifted to Jorah first. “She has the Stark look your grace and the sigil on her armor is a close representation of their direwolf.”

 

And then to Ser Barristan  who seemed pale and gaunt “She is who she claims my queen she is Lyanna Stark reborn and the wolf bears the name of the pup that followed her ‘round winterfell when she was but a girl.” 

 

Daenerys huffed and sank gracefully to her throne. “And what of this cousin she claims to have then? The one who is supposedly my nephew.” Her heart leapt at the word for Daenerys had longed for a loving family for a long time.

 

Tyrion laughed “I spent many a day with the bastard of Winterfell. Jon Snow they called him. Everyone always assumed he was Ned Stark’s bastard not his sister’s though the timing for his birth and the end of the war now makes much more sense. He and Lady Arya have the same looks and by all accounts the two were quite close.  He’s a kind and honorable lad, last I heard he was the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.”   

 

Daenerys nodded while looking down at her hands, her brows furrowed. “Tell me her terms then Tyrion.”

 

He sat heavily on a step facing toward the young queen.

 

_ Queen Daenerys, _

_ I am Arya of House Stark, I have survived The War of Five Kings, and as the last heiress of House Stark the duty of my ancestor’s and lost brother’s crown falls to me. I would prefer to have our alliance be amicable rather than being tainted by the histories of our houses but the choice is yours silver queen. _

_ If you should choose to have me and mine as allies know that we pledge to help you take the Iron Throne but our service comes with the stipulation that we remain free.  _

 

_ The north will never again bow to any king or queen but our own.  _

 

_ The ancestral seat of my family and my crown shall be passed to my firstborn, son or daughter makes no difference.  _

 

_ Should I die without an heir the winter throne will pass to Lyanna Mormont of Bear Island a brave and loyal woman. _

 

_ I ask that you seek no vengeance upon House Baratheon or their many bastards. For the fall of your family should be pinned upon the shoulders of Tywin Lannister who, by all accounts, is dead and buried. _

 

_ No harm will befall my cousin Jon. He was killed at his post by his brothers of the watch but he has returned through fire and blood to me. He will remain by my side. _

 

_ When the time comes I shall wreak a bloody vengeance on those who have wronged my family and you will not stand in my way.  _

 

_ These are my terms. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Arya Stark, Queen in the North. _

  
  


Daenerys’ eyebrow was raised sardonically at the end of the letter. “She asks for much ”

 

Tyrion’s mismatched eyes stared at the queen.

“Well she does have some prior knowledge and guaranteed soldiers already in westeros your grace. Not to mention the fact that she knows the faith of the north and knows it’s people. She does not demand this lightly your grace, this is her birthright.” 

 

Daenerys glared at Tyrion and snapped at Ser Jorah “And what of you, would you have me divide my kingdom and give part of it to the girl whose father wanted you dead? “

 

Ser Jorah shook his head slowly. “I would have you give up the north, the Lady Lyanna is my niece. I would rather to have peace for my home, for my family. As much as I would love to see you rule all seven kingdoms it is not worth unnecessary bloodshed.”

  
Tyrion kept staring at the queen with now narrowed eyes. “Are you willing to kill a man who is possibly your nephew in cold blood? He would fight to his death to protect that young woman you should know that before making your choice. An alliance is better than nothing your grace, would you destroy what remains of their family and possibly what remains of yours for your pride?”


	3. Enter the Bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my grandfather has been really sick with his cancer and then I lost my job. I have a new one now but am barely getting enough hours to pay my bills. I am in the second half of my fourth year and I go from super happy to depressed as f*** in like five seconds. I'm trying counselling. In short I haven't had the time or energy to write or even attempt it.

Daenerys glared at Tyrion and Jorah. “You would advise me to give up a part of my kingdom for a promise of a pretender nephew and an ill-tempered possible ally.” Her face was stone.

“Fine. They will be our allies for now.” Her voice was light and her eyes darted down as her nails tapped on her carved oaken throne. “Should they prove false this arrangement can be rectified, we shall not repeat history with the Starks if we do not need to.” 

“Ser Barristan, I want her followed I want to know everything about this Queen in the North” she spat the title with derision. “She will not get the drop on us, I want to know her allies I want to know her plans and who she trusts. If this cousin of hers is in fact my nephew, then he represents a challenge to my rule unless we make him our ally. We need to find a way to bind them both to me and my reign.”

Grey Worm and Ser Barristan bowed and moved to track down the young woman and the direwolf while Tyrion nodded and Jorah sighed. 

“A wise decision my queen” Tyrion commented. 

“Leave me now, I wish to be alone to think upon this new alliance and how we may benefit”

On the other side of Meereen

Nymeria was silent as she loped through the streets to the abandoned square on the outskirts that Arya had claimed upon coming to the city. It had been a den of criminals when she and Gendry had arrived but soon after corpses lay strewn in the street with golden masks melting in the once cold forge. Nymeria had feasted upon the bodies for days, much as she had in the Riverlands before being captured and shipped to the fighting rings in Braavos. Now there was almost nothing left except piles of dirt turned over to hide the remains from the carrion crows.  
The forge was dark and silent, from the small stable she could hear the rustling of the lone stallion that Gendry had been riding when she found him.

“Bull, you can come out now we’re back!”

The tall, raven haired man faded out of the shadows in the alley beside the street. His arms folded across his chest, corded muscle layered on his arms. His jaw was clenched and his ice blue eyes were hard.

“Did you deliver your message little wolf?” His voice was rough and there was more than a little resentment in his tone. Arya grinned as she dug her hands into the ruff of Nymeria’s neck and swung down. Dust scattered as her boots hit the ground. He noticed the red that stained her breastplate and leathers and his eyes widened.

“What the hell Arya! You promised it was safe!”  
“It was safe, I just had to fight my way through some ill prepared fighters in order to get an audience.”  
His sea-blue eyes narrowed,  
“You went in the fighting pits. By yourself.” He rightly accused her.   
“I was not in danger.” She shrugged.

“You know better than that Arya! One wrong move and you could have died! And I wouldn’t even have known! And what about Nymeria? Jon and Rickon? Gods damn it Arya you're not alone anymore you have people that care about you and you can’t be risking your damn life at any opportunity!” Gendry nearly shrieked at her. Leaning forward into her space grabbing her shoulders and barely resisting the urge to shake the young woman in front of him.

The indifferent mask held on her face, hardened to stone.   
“I didn’t think you cared so much Gendry.”

“The lone wolf dies Arya, that’s what you’ve been telling me for weeks now. If you die, don’t expect me to last much longer without you. I’ve been looking for you for 9 fucking years. You are my family, that’s what you said we could be, you’re the only one I’ve ever had Arya and I refuse to lose you because you have a seven be damned death wish!” He seethed at her, his entire body tense and looking like Nymeria just before she attacks.

One of her brows raised slightly and her lips quirked up slightly into a smile.

Nymeria was now laying off to the side knowing on a leftover bone from one of the criminals.


	4. Dinner with a new friend

Ser Barristan wound his way through the streets of Mereen, he followed the wake that the wolf had left of wide eyed and terrified freedmen and women. Left and right they peered out of doorways and windows as if they had seen death itself only moments before. Children ran from behind their parents and tugged on Ser Barristan’s sleeves and tunic chattering about the strange dog as big as a horse, ridden by a woman as pale as snow with dark hair, racing through the street.  
As he continued the population thinned yet the tracks in the street were unmistakable. A thin trail of smoke rose from the square ahead and the air wreaked of death. Two voices cut through the heavy silence of the street.

“You are a pain in my arse is what you are milady.”

“And you can go fuck yourself you stupid bull.”

“Nymeria agrees with me Arya, you’re being reckless!”

“Am not, idiot…were did Nym go anyway?”

A warm, damp, breeze blew on Ser Barristan’s neck, sending a prickle of fear down his spine. A low growl erupted from directly behind him. He turned slowly to find the dire wolf with her lips pulled back in a terrifying snarl, her fangs exposed. His arm moved on instinct to the sword at his side.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Ser, she likes it when she has to fight for a meal.” His eyes turned to where the narrow road met the square and he saw Arya Stark smiling with a bow drawn, aimed at his heart.

“She’ll kill you before you can draw, and if she doesn’t and you draw that sword against her? I. Will.”

“I am here on behalf of the Queen Daenerys.” He spoke slowly, turning toward the young Queen in the North with his hands raised as a sign of peace. Turning away from Nymeria despite every bone in his body screaming not to.

“Well then, we should not be ungracious hosts to our new friend. Should we Bull?” Gendry faded out of the shadows behind Arya. A scowl and glaring eyes hidden behind the bull’s head helm which hid his clearly Baratheon features.

“No, your grace, we should not.” Ser Barristan vaguely recognized the voice, it had a Westerosi accent, but he couldn’t place it. As far as he knew he had never met a man called Bull.

“Nymeria, to me.” With those three words the ferocious wolf turned into nothing more than an over grown pup. Her ears perked forward, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her tail wagged as she trotted over to Arya. She never once lowered her bow until the wolf was safely seated beside her

“Would you like to join us for dinner Ser Barristan? Mayhaps we can answer some of the questions your Queen must have.” It was phrased as an offer, but one that Barristan could tell was more of an order, one which he would be loath to refuse. Arya had gone from ready to kill to completely welcoming in short order. Just like her wolf. He nodded and she turned her back to the old Queens Guard, her wolf padding along in front with Gendry.

“Your Grace, My Queen does have some questions concerning your sudden appearance in Mereen and some of your claims from earlier today. I must first say though that I knew your Father, he was an honorable man and should not have suffered the injustice of the bastard lion. None of your family should have suffered like they did, you have my condolences on the deaths of your family.” Ser Barristan said as he stood beside the makeshift fire pit.

“Ah yes, the condolences of a man who stood by and watched.” Her voice was fragile, bitter and soft as the whisper of silk as she spoke. Ser Barristan wasn’t quite sure she had even said them. Her eyes hardened and she cleared her throat. “Thank you for your kind words Ser Barristan, my brother Bran would have liked to meet you. You were something of a hero of his. Though not all of my family is as dead as I had previously thought.” Gendry turned the goat around on the spit over the fire as he listened.

His brow furrowed, “But Your Grace, I heard the two princes were killed by Theon Greyjoy, I sent the princess’ bones to Winterfell myself after the bastard lion killed her in a fit of rage. Your brother and mother at the Red Wedding.”   
“The turncloak apparently killed and burnt two local boys when he could not find my brothers to cover up his failure. The youngest, Rickon, escaped and fled to Skagos with his wolf and wildling protector, Bran went beyond the wall last I had heard.” Her smile, though faint, was absolutely feral.

“But, your grace, if your brother lives then he should be King, should he not? “ 

“No. Rickon wants no part of the ruling of the North and has pledged himself to my service so long as I never make him bend the knee. He has renounced his claim on Winterfell and the North. He is currently working on securing us an alliance with Dorne.”


End file.
